


Happiest Season Rewrite

by SereintyNow



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Lesbian Character, Retcon, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Summary: An alternate telling of the 2020 movie Happiest Season.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Happiest Season Rewrite

Christmas. Brings the worst out of people, even the closest ones to you.

Abby was so excited to spend time with Harper, even bought an engagement ring for this trip to her parents but right before they arrived it was revealed Harper,never told her parents that she’s out of the closet, lying to Abby that she did but maybe she was just nervous,hopefully this trip Harper will tell them and then the question will be popped.

That never happened.

Every chance Harper had it was completely shoved under the carpet, being gaslighted at every chance, always being “my orphan roommate” I thought our relationship was special. I'm being hidden away whenever I’m around her family.

However the trip wasn’t a complete bust, Harper's ex was at a family gathering,Riley was her name so I talked to her for a bit and..wow we really connected instantly,our conversation lasted a while if Harper's father didn’t gather everyone to for his speech we would have talked all night so the both of us exchanged phone numbers.

Obviously I still loved Harper whenever Riley and I went out together.Maybe before the end of the trip she’d finally tell her parents.

Back at Harper's parents house it was Christmas Eve this had to be it, tell her parents then I can propose but of course something had to happen. I was alone with Harper reassuring me she’d tell them, right before we kissed her sister walked in on us, immediately running downstairs determined to tell both parents about this secret.Harper ran and tackled Sloane causing a whole commotion till they reached the living room where everyone was at.

Ted,their father stopped the fight, settling both daughters down.

“What is going on!?” Shouting out to the both of them, everyone remained silent, all attention focused on them as Abby walked downstairs.

“She’s a lesbian!”  
Sloane pointed at Harper putting her in the spotlight.Abby eyes lit up hoping this would be the moment.

“I’m not a lesbian!” Responding hysterically shrugging her shoulders.

Those words were clear as day,Abby's heart sank immediately running upstairs to pack her things.

Harper noticed Abby running upstairs quickly going up she followed her into the bedroom packing.

“Abby please let’s talk about this” having a small inclination of hope that the relationship would still thrive after tonight.

“No I’m done talking about it,you lied to them saying you came out and now after we talked a few days earlier you said you would buy...you just threw me under the bus I felt like an outsider all this time but you kept pushing me away,why? What are you afraid of?” Throwing all her clothes in the luggage she didn’t care at this point if she missed some shirts.

“I’m afraid of what my parents were going to think that’s why I kept hiding you” responding.

“I feel so lonely...when my parent's passed I had a hole in my heart, but when I was with you I finally started to heal but once we got here it’s like I don’t know you anymore” pulling out her cell phone she arranged a Uber to pick her up.

“Look I can tell them I want us to be together,please stop packing and we’ll both go down there together” Harper pleaded, having tears run down her cheeks.

“I’m done,I’d rather be with someone who cares about me. You've burned me so many times” Abby closed the bag storming out of the house,waiting out in the cold sidewalk to be picked up.

After waiting for a few minutes the taxi arrived, quickly getting in the back she asked to be driven back home, not caring how much it would cost her”Can you stop at a gas station real quick? I just want a few snacks for the road” she asked, having a nod as a response.

Pulling up at a nearby station Abby stepped inside grabbing some chips and an iced tea.Pulling out her phone she was unsure if Riley would answer.maybe giving an explanation to why she left so suddenly.

Or maybe instead of traveling all night she can stay with her.

“Screw it” giving Riley a phone she waited to hear ring.

“Oh Hello Abby!” Her voice felt so soothing to hear right now.

“Riley….I left Harper...i couldn't take it anymore. I'm leaving town right now,can i stay just for the night? I promise I’ll be out in the morning” Wiping her eyes she put all the items back.  
“Of course you can,I’m really sorry that happened,I’ll send you my address”Completely open to Abby,she wanted to be there for her.

“Thank you so much Riley I appreciate you” Relieved she said yes she immediately went back to the Taxi asking the driver to change destinations.

Arriving at Rileys house she got her back and walked up the steps knocking on the door,answering the door she saw Abby standing there like a lost little puppy,Abby sank into Rileys arm sobbing in her neck embracing the woman with full comfort.

And that's how my Christmas went,after going through all that mess I still got pretty lucky.

I spent the night with Riley,we talked about everything and I eventually went back home,staying in contact and we grew a lot closer over the months.

Thinking back to that trip I didn't think Riley would end up being my future wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I was SOOO happy about a lesbian Christmas movie it was like a dream come true but IT PISSED ME OFF LIKE WHY so i redid the ending .I know its short but i just wanted to write something satisfying to lose who disliked it.


End file.
